


Pollen

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2018 [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, F/M, Fixing fixed points, Flowers, Flufftober, Hot, Of course the TARDIS has a sobriety test, Pollen, Pollen Paranoia, Whumptober, Write-tober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: Five fast inhalations, and then the Doctor finally broke out of whatever daze of timelines he had been in.  Hearing the noise of a sword finally coming free of its sheathe, they started to run for the exit.  As they approached the doors, one of the guardsmen leaned over and smacked the Doctor in the face with a bunch of flowers, spewing pollen into the air.





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Took prompts 'paranoia' 'flowers' and 'hot' and came out with this.
> 
> So the Doctor and Rose are fixing things like a boss, and they have to run. The Doctor gets smacked with flowers and the pollen has weird effects.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

 

“King Randolph, a leader is powerful to the degree he empowers others. To be honest, your subjects might as well be slaves, and you as strong as an infant.”

King Randolph's face darkened in rage, “Get out of my court room! Out! Before I behead you myself!”

At the last remark, Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and tugged. Seeing the King actually go for one of the ceremonial swords hanging on the wall behind him, Rose jerked his hand harder and grabbed his shoulder with her other hand. “Doctor, what are you doing?”

Five fast inhalations, and then the Doctor finally broke out of whatever daze of timelines he had been in. Hearing the noise of a sword finally coming free of its sheathe, they started to run for the exit. As they approached the doors, one of the guardsmen leaned over and smacked the Doctor in the face with a bunch of flowers, spewing pollen into the air.

 

.-.

 

Halfway through the city, they stopped in a convenient alley.

Breathing heavy, Rose swore to start up a running regime on the TARDIS. She used to be able to run for longer than that. She looked over to the Doctor, who was also breathing heavily. A bit too heavily.

“I know I've been hitting the chips a bit too much, but what's your excuse?” She let out a half laugh.

“Well, I knew they would hit me with flowers on the way out. But! It appears that they have switched species either for today, or since my research articles were last updated for this time period. I supposed that's what you get when you decide to use Time Agency articles. Shoddy research all around. It's amazing that-”

“Doctor.” Rose interjected.

“Oh right. Well. The pollen is affecting my respiratory bypass just a smidge.”

“Is that more or less than a dash?” Rose smiled.

“Oh, I'd say it's probably-” The Doctor's lungs audibly rattled and he coughed.

Alarmed, Rose asked, “Do we need to find a place to lay low tonight? I think there was something on the map about some tunnels...”

“I'll be fine Rose! I just have to tweak my hormones a bit and up the antihistamine production. We might need to take a break or two until my body finishes clearing out of the pollen, but we don't need to stop. We can make it back to the TARDIS tonight even! Never fear!”

“I wasn't.” Rose was quick to say.

“Right.” He gave her a knowing, adoring look. “Well, all the same. Allonsy, Rose Tyler!” With that, he offered his hand, wiggling fingers and all.

She felt a burst of affection for this ridiculous man, and took his hand. “Allonsy, Doctor.”

Mildly, the Doctor commented, “Your accent is atrocious.”

“Oh shut up!” and playfully shoved him.

 

.-.

 

They'd made it out of the city and the Doctor's huffing and puffing was worsening again.

He commented blithely, “I think adrenaline might be forcing me to metabolize this at a greater concentration all at once.” He was leaning against a tree; Rose sitting on the ground.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yes. Wish I'd had the chance to identify what flower they used.”

Rose had the feeling that information might be necessary before the night was out.

 

.-.

 

She could see the TARDIS, right where they'd left her. A convenient circle of trees that had not sheltered them from the early morning drizzle. She had _looked_ at the Doctor, her hair already hanging down messily from her perfect hairdo. The same kind of look she gives him when they manage to park on a cliff or the middle of the swamp and she either almost dies, or ruins a pair of pants and smells like sewage for the rest of the day. The Doctor had shrugged and said that the TARDIS felt it was the best parking spot amidst all the time chaos of a fixed point trying to go wrong, and still be there later, not having turned into a regular phone booth. She conceded that point.

As they navigated through the snarls of tree and roots on the way back, Rose didn't notice the Doctor coming up right behind her.

“Rose.” He practically whispered it right in her ear. Rose shuddered and turned around.

“Doctor. What?” She looked at him. He still wasn't very flush, but his pupils had gone wide. The ever present glimmer of sweat above his upper lip drew her in.

One of the Doctor's hands came up and and palmed her cheek.

“Rose, you are so _hot_.”

He was so close and so intense. She felt like she could swoon His face inched close to hers and her pulse raced. Eyes closed, waiting

And then she was yanked to the side

“No! Oh Rose, they're coming! We have to get back to the TARDIS right now!”

“Wha-” He jerked her along and her brain was trying desperately to switch gears. “Doctor. Who? Who's coming?”

Bewildered, she tried to keep up with his running pace.

They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor place a finger on her lips and rapidly, manically sh'd her. “Shhh. Shush. Sh. Sh sh sh.”

He unlocked the door and all but threw her in. He came fast behind her, locking locks on the TARDIS door she didn't even know were there. Making it to the console, he tried to start the dematerialization sequence. Only to be met with a large 'ker-THUNK' and the wail of a brief siren before red and white lights started slowly flashing. He was running around, pulling hair out, and shouting at the TARDIS in different languages. With a final hiss of “I am _not_ incapacitated!” his eyes turned back to Rose.

She had a terrible feeling about this. The TARDIS had never _outright_ refused to work. It was always some glitch or other. What was going on?

Cautiously, she asked “Doctor, what's going on?” and then after though had her asking “Who's after us?”

His face snarled, and she had to force herself to stay still, despite the fear.

“Who's after us? The slitheen. The cybermen and the daleks. The weeping angels. Potato people! It could be any one of them! It could be all of them! I know they're trying to get me.” He moved closer to her and she stood her ground. “They're trying to get _you_ , Rose. Because you mean so much to me! They want to ruin it all!” Proper alarmed now, she paled and tried to think of what to do. This had to be the next step to the pollen's effects. Anxiety and paranoia. It wouldn't hurt to try and calm him down.

Walking the remaining distance between them slowly, she tried to pitch her voice low and soothing. She said, “It's okay Doctor”

He flailed a bit, “No it's not! They took you from me before! Rose-”

She reached the Doctor and cupped his face in her hands, like he'd done earlier. “Shhh. It's okay. Nothing's after us, Doctor. It's just the pollen. Why don't we go lay down?” She was sure she had him. His eyes had been focusing on her lips coming closer and closer. But 'lay down' made his eyes light up in an unnerving manic gleam. He grabbed one of her hands from his face, dipped her, and gave her a mind-melting kiss. She was always a sucker for those soft lips.

They were upright and he was talking excitedly.

“Brilliant idea, Rose! If they can't find you, they can't get you!”

Brain still rebooting from his thorough kiss, they were halfway to the deadlocked chamber close to the center of the TARDIS, when she realized what was in her immediate future. She was _not_ being locked up by herself for who knows how long it would take him to finish purging the rest of that pollen.

 _Think fast, Rose_.

“But Doctor! How will you know I'm alright all by myself in that room!”

“Well I've got CCTV of sorts hooked up up in there. Not really CCTV, but similar enough. You get the idea!”  
“That's nice... but what if they hack in to it?”

He whirled around to face her. “Now why didn't I think of that? No, my brilliant Rose, we'll have to be isolated together! Our room should fit the bill!” He smirked.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and let herself be guided in yet another direction, to their room. She'd steal the sonic off him later. After some... entertainment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may be able to tell, I'm not doing Write-tober officially as I have a ton of other obligations. Still, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
